The Time Distortion
by swoonforsirius
Summary: When Salazar Slytherin is thrown forward in time, Hermione is given a chance to get to know the well known muggle hater. What will he think of how time has remembered him and will it bother him that Hermione is a muggle born?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Salazar was furious. His friends, _his supposed friends, _had locked him inside the dungeon. Salazar's own dungeon; his self-entitled 'Chamber of Secrets'. And why had they done such a thing? Over an argument!

Muggles had stormed the castle, intending to destroy all the witches and wizards they found. Of course, they had easily been repelled by casting a couple of charms, but the damage remained.

Godric had argued that nothing had to change: they could slip a potion into the muggles water supply to make them more open minded to the idea of magic. Rowena had argued against this idea, claiming that the muggles did not deserve to be brainwashed. Godric had argued that there was no other way they could continue to live peacefully with the muggles and Helena had agreed. Helena always agreed with Godric, no matter the issue.

It was then Salazar had spoken up. He had suggested that they cast a memory charm on the muggles, removing their memories of magic, and retreated into secrecy. Rowena had agreed with him, as was usually the case: the two were oddly alike. But Godric had refused to entertain the idea. Sometimes Salazar wondered if Godric really was brave, or just as arrogant as people assumed Salazar to be.

Godric's trump card in the argument had been the muggle born witches: if wizards were hidden how could they continue to teach muggle borns. Salazar had said that they would consider the options, that nothing could be decided this early. Godric had twisted this to imply Salazar was ostracizing the muggle borns. This was the argument he'd used to win over Rowena's alliance.

Then they had locked him up here, with only his basilisk for company.

And now Salazar was working on a spell to free him from the chamber, to break through the spell Godric had placed on the entrance.

Finally, after considering for almost three months, Salazar had a spell he was certain would work.

"Sisto liberatas!" He chanted turning on the spot, as he would to disapperate. He repeated the spell seven times- a magical number- to obtain the maximum strength. He'd need it to counter Godric's magic.

He opened his eyes and everything had changed. He was standing by a basilisk skin easily ten times the size of his basilisk facing a large pipe headed into the ceiling. Where were the stone steps that he'd built between the chamber entrance and here? Why was there a pipe in its place?

He expanded his consciousness around him; Godric's magic and all traces of it were gone. Slowly, he walked towards the pip entrance and slid himself inside. He used a quick anti-slip spell and headed up the smooth surface of the pipe. As he ascended his was baffled by the large pipes leading off from the main one. Something very strange was going on; evidently his spell hadn't worked as he'd intended yet he couldn't refute that Godric's magic had gone.

After what felt like an age, his stairs were definitely more direct, he finally reached the top.

"Open" he hissed in parseltongue, then exited the chamber.

He was bet not by Godric or Helena but by a woman who bore a strange resemblance to Rowena. She was pointing a thin wooden stick at him and wore an astonished look on her face.

"Slytherin." She gasped, it wasn't a question. She knew him then?

"Rowena?" He asked, though he knew it to be untrue. Rowena would never have called him Slytherin and, while her face was the same, Rowena's eyes were blue and this young woman's were brown. He looked around him and discovered more had changed: this room, once his lounge of his own personal living quarters was now a bathroom.

"No, I'm not Rowena." The young witch explained shakily. "I'm Hermione Granger, Headmaster of Hogwarts. And you are Salazar Slytherin."

_Headmaster of Hogwarts? _Salazar thought to himself, _wasn't that Godric's self-imposed title? Was this young witch some relation to that treacherous bastard? _

"Where is Godric? I must speak with him, immediately. And, for the love of God woman, why are you pointing a stick at me?" He demanded, attempting to sweep past her to no avail. She mirrored his every move.

He saw her expression turn from scared to confused. Her stick lowered slightly and her stance relaxed.

"You didn't mean to come here, did you?" She asked in realization. "Which probably means you have no idea where you are…" She trailed off and her expression flitted to nervousness.

Ignoring the fact that her face was the most expressive he'd ever seen, he interrupted her as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Of course I know where I am, this is bloody Hogwarts. What I want to know is where Godric is? And what the bloody hell has happened to my living quarters?" He demanded, looking around at the foreign items that he had no idea how he was able to decipher. Come to think about it, what was this language he was speaking, so similar yet so different to his own, and why was his mind making sense of it?

"Mr Slytherin, I think you had better come with me so that I can explain the situation." The witch whose name he couldn't remember turned and led him out of the room. He instinctively took her arm as she walked and allowed her to guide him. She sent him a stricken look, but allowed the contact as she led him throughout the castle.

They stopped outside of an alcove containing a statue of a griffon. Throughout the walk, Salazar had recognised the layout but the design had changed completely. _What had Godric done?_

"The Elder Wand" The woman spoke unexpectedly and, at first, Salazar thought she was addressing him, but when a moving staircase appeared behind the griffon he realised it had been a password. They stepped onto the stairs which took them up to a large wooden door, which the woman opened and ushered him inside.

Take a seat Mr Slytherin." She offered as she sat behind a large wooden desk. He looked around the circular room filled with instruments he didn't understand, and more books than he'd ever seen before.

"Call me, Salazar, please." He implored as he sat opposite her and waited for her explanation. He studied her as he watched her fumble for the words. Her face was framed by those beautiful large brown eyes and matching brown curls were piled on top of her head. Her skin was a light brown and her full red lips stood out in contrast. What struck him the most was the intelligence he saw hidden in her eyes; this woman was very like Rowena indeed.

"Salazar, you appear to have travelled forward in time. This is the same Hogwarts that you knew, just quite a few hundred years later." The witch explained, clearly expecting him not to believe her. But Salazar was an accomplished wizard; he had done things more obscure than time travel before.

But just to be sure that this was the truth, Salazar took a look inside the witches mind. Careful not to pry, he only looked for her name and the current date. Both took only a moment to locate and then he left her mind before she could feel the touch of his. He discovered her name was Hermione Jean Granger and it was the year 2012. Yes, he was quite a distance in the future.

"I see. Well, it would appear that the spell I was trying to create went slightly awry then, wouldn't it?" He asked her, a dry smile on his face as her face went from anxious to relieved, _that he'd believed her? _ "Would it be possible for me to stay here until I find my way back?"

Hermione didn't look surprised, but nodded almost immediately. If Salazar wasn't mistaken, he thought he saw a spark of excitement in those beautiful eyes. "Of course you may stay here, if you would let me help you discover where you spell went wrong." Her requirement didn't surprise him, it was exactly what Rowena would have said and he's started to think of this witch as Rowena. It was not a wise move, he knew, but he couldn't help it: the two women could have been one and the same but for their eyes.

"Of course you may, Hermione. I would expect no less from a Headmaster of Hogwarts." He agreed.

"Fantastic!" Her enthusiasm was yet another display of emotion that let him read her as easy as a book. "In that case, would you like to accompany me to the Great Hall for some dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**I really don't think there's enough founders story out there, I mean why did Salazar mysteriously disappear ? So I wrote my version **

**Bit of a long chapter…**

**Thanks for reading !**

Chapter 2

Hermione was once again startled when Salazar took her arm as they walked towards the Great Hall. When she'd felt such a powerful spell being cast, she had run to the source immediately. Her trepidation had increased when she'd found that the source had been the chamber of secrets and she had pulled out her wand fearing the worst. And the worst was an underestimate for who had appeared, or so she had thought until she had conversed with the man. Salazar Slytherin was nothing like she expected.

For a start, he was gorgeous. He was tall, at least six foot, with massively broad shoulders. His hair fell past his shoulders in midnight black waves that revealed dark green streaks in the light. And his face was perfection. Chiselled features framed bright green eyes that seemed to glow with intelligence and contrasted the whiteness of his face. His nose was proud and aristocratic and his full lips were curled up in a half-smile when ever Hermione stole a glance.

Then there was the fact that she'd brushed his mind with hers lightly and found no trace of malevolence. He'd been angry, but not evil. And he'd been so powerful she hadn't dared to tread any deeper, more powerful than any wizard she'd ever encountered.

They entered the Great Hall and everyone, students and staff turned to stare. Most recognised him from the portrait of the founders in the Entrance Hall and she heard his name whispered, both in awe and fear, around the room.

Head held high, they walked arm in arm through the hall to the staff table. Then Hermione turned to face the students.

"Salazar Slytherin will be staying in Hogwarts while he attempts to reverse the spell that has brought him here. I expect you all to show him the same respect you would a member of staff." She announced to the stunned students. She sat in her chair and the staff quickly moved around so that Salazar could sit to her right.

She helped herself to the food on the table, and after a moment of awe, he did the same. Then he looked around the hall, noting the banners and four separate tables.

"I assume that the students are separated into four groups as there were four founders, am I correct?" He asked in between mouthfuls. Hermione nodded and he turned his head back to the students to study them some more. "Then I suppose that the students on the far right are associated with me? There banner holds a snake- my signature emblem. Again Hermione nodded, smiling as he appraised his students.

"And how are they grouped?" He asked curiously. Hermione noticed the entire of the table had turned towards them to listen in on their conversation.

"A hat sorts them into the four houses by determining there characteristics. For example, Ravenclaw students are intelligent and seek further knowledge." Hermione explained, enjoying the interest Salazar was showing. "If the summer is not long enough to discover how to send you back then you may get to witness a sorting ceremony. Term is about to end for three months."

She saw him grimace at the idea it would take three months to reverse the spell but he didn't mention it. Instead he turned curious again. "And which qualities are associated with my house?" He asked; his gaze pinning Hermione's as if he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

At this, chuckles broke out among the staff table and Salazar's head whipped around to face them.

"Arrogance," Professor Flitwick offered.

"And secrecy," Charlie Weasley, Care of Magical Creatures Professor added.

"Determination," Neville Longbottom, Herbology Professor.

"And ambition, resourcefulness and self-preservation." Hermione added before any other of the scoffing teachers could comment.

From the other side of the table, Draco Malfoy, Potions Professor spoke up. "You forgot purity of blood." He locked eyes with Hermione as he said it. She and Draco had become close, working together and she now knew more about his upbringing and situation. She didn't blame him for his participation in the war, but she knew he blamed himself more than anyone knew.

The whole table turned towards Salazar who had remained quiet throughout. His face was thoughtful and, Hermione thought, a little upset. "What is this purity of blood?" He asked slowly, although Hermione knew he had already guessed, and from his frown, she knew that he was not happy about this quality being associated with him.

"Some wizards believe that blood is pure if it is not tainted by being related to muggles." Hermione explained; cringing as Salazar's face transformed into outrage.

"That is what people believe of me?" He thundered, drawing the attention of everyone in the hall. "My wife was born to a family of muggles and I assure you I loved her very much. I did not for one second believe her second class because of her parentage."

The room sat in a shocked silence. The Slytherin's looked confused: they had been raised to believe this man had persecuted mudbloods mercilessly. The other houses looked thoughtful, many glancing over at the Slytherin table as if to reassess them.

The only person in the whole room who did not look surprised was Draco Malfoy. Hermione, possibly more stunned than anyone took a moment to collect herself.

"Salazar, Draco, if you would follow me?" She asked and the trio exited the hall, heading back to her office.

When the three were sat around her desk, she turned to Draco. "What do you know of this?"

He sighed and glanced at Salazar. "We have some ancient texts in the manor. They claim that Salazar was imprisoned by the other founders and that his name was tarnished to disrespect him. Although, it never mentioned where you were imprisoned."

His voice more thunderous than before Salazar replied. "They locked me in my own chamber of secrets because I wouldn't agree to spell the muggles with them. They wanted to feed them a potion that would make the muggles accept magic."

Both Hermione and Draco gasped at the revelation. If this was true, and both of them believed it was, then the whole history of Hogwarts had been a lie. Hermione was the first to regain her suspicions.

"Then why hide a Basilisk in the school, if not to purge the muggle borns?" She shot at Salazar.

He looked nonplussed. "The snake was a pet. I would never have allowed it to leave the chamber. And all founders knew of its existence."

"Oh." Hermione lightly brushed his mind with hers again and found only truth.

She saw his back stiffen as he felt her presence. "Draco, if you could leave now." She dismissed him and watched him leave her office before turning to Salazar.

"Entering my mind which? You had only to ask?" His voice had taken a silkier tone, one Hermione was a little scared of.

"May I?" She squeaked, trembling with what she was sure was fear.

"If I may as well." He smirked, holding her gaze until she nodded.

Breathing out shakily, she expanded her consciousness to touch his and felt his reach out to meet her half way. His mind was vast for a wizard who looked no older than thirty, and, as she'd noticed before, immensely powerful. Certain qualities associated with his house she found easily in his mind: ambition, determination, eagerness to overlook the rules, and a touch of arrogance- though not as much as she was expecting. She found no evil though, no hatred for muggles or mudbloods.

She opened her eyes, _when had she closed them?_, and found herself leaning across the desk towards him. Salazar was also leaning into her and, before she could back away, his eyes opened and locked with hers.

She couldn't move, not because of a spell, but because she didn't want to. He leaned closer to her, his lips almost touching her ear.

"Ahh, witch. You have such a beautiful mind." His whisper a caress. "So melodic and untainted despite your past."

She heard herself sigh sweetly. He lingered at her ear, his warm breath arousing her, until she finally moved and turned her face towards him. Before he could react, she gently covered his lips with her own and kissed him, once, twice.

The third time her lips brushed his, his tongue ran over then and parted them, slipping into her waiting mouth. She moaned at the contact, at the feel of him dominating the kiss and reached her hand up to cup his cheek. She could feel the flex of his strong jaw as he kissed her and it just excited her more. She tried to move closer to do him, but was stopped by the desk. Feeling her frustration, he pulled back from her lips and looked down at the obstacle between them, his eyes a darker shade of green than she'd seen before.

Without a wand or an incantation, he was suddenly on her side of the desk, lifting her out of the chair and pulling her flush against him. He growled in her ear before his mouth returned to hers, almost desperately this time, and she felt her body hum with excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And thanks for reading !**

Chapter 3

Salazar growled and bit at her bottom lip, drawing out a loud gasp from Hermione. He felt her hands wind around his neck and into his hair. His tongue thrust urgently back into her mouth, duelling with hers fiercely.

He fisted his hands at his side; he didn't trust himself to touch her. He didn't want to push her too far. He feared that if he did, she would stop kissing him, and kissing her was quickly becoming everything. Perhaps it was because everything he knew was gone. Perhaps it was his frustration at what the others had done to him. He didn't know or care. He was too turned on to focus on anything other than the beautiful witch kissing him.

He broke from her lips and kissed along her jaw, down her neck. Her skin was so smooth, addictively so. When he reached a spot she liked, she gasped again and drew his head closer to her. One of her hands slid down his back, the other tangling deeper into his hair. He was so absorbed in nipping and licking at her neck that he didn't realise where her hand was headed. She ran it lower down his back, hesitating at his arse, and then grabbed his wrist.

He pulled back and looked at her. She smiled a wicked grin and placed his hand over her breast. Oh, shit. He was lost.

He moved both of his hands around her waist and lifted her onto the desk behind them. With his magic, he knocked all of the books and quills to the floor, pushing her further back. Her grin widened and she bit her lip in anticipation. His hands, both this time, found her breasts as his lips once again returned to hers. He heard her moan breathlessly and felt his own anticipation rocket higher.

Without thinking, he expanded his mind to hers. She jumped back, shocked before meeting his gaze. He didn't know what she saw there, but whatever it was made her lower her barriers and let her mind brush against his. He focussed on the passion he was feeling and let it wash over her, feeling her answering wave of passion.

He focussed on her breasts again; frustrated that he couldn't feel their softness under her clothing. He slowly loosened her robe and let it fall open only to be confronted with a vest top and strange tight pants. Jeans, his mind supplied. No matter, he'd get to them in time.

He pushed her robes off her shoulders then pulled the tight vest top off her head. "Bloody hell," he murmured as he saw she wore something else underneath. A bra, his mind supplied helpfully. What his mind did not tell him was how to remove it. He frowned staring at it and heard her giggle.

She took his hand and led it around her back, closing his hand around the clasp and helping him undo it.

"Why are you undressing me the muggle way when you could just make my clothes disappear?" She asked as the dark blue item fell to the floor finally, finally, revealing her breasts.

"It's more intense this way." He replied, entranced by her gorgeous pale breasts topped with pink nipples. They were already hard, he noted with satisfaction. His hand closed around one, his mouth the other. Her nails dug into his back as he rubbed his thumb over one nipple and gently bit the other. She cried out and practically tore his robes off of him, his shirt closely following.

His free hand ran lightly down her stomach and teased the waistband of her… jeans. In response he felt her hands rake down his chest, leaving delicious scratches that she then traced with her mouth and tongue.

This time he did use his magic to remove her pants, he didn't want to risk looking incompetent. Her magic clutched his tighter as he released the spell and they both drew back, panting slightly, at the intensely pleasurable feeling. It reverberated between the magical link between their minds until he noticed Hermione's eyes glazing over.

He wanted to be the one to make her eyes glaze like that! He pulled his mind slightly from hers and heard her disappointed moan. He silenced it with a kiss.

Then he pulled back and looked down at her; both amused and frustrated to see she still had on another piece of clothing. Knickers, his mind supplied, before his hand dipped inside the small piece of dark blue fabric. Her hips bucked against his hand as he ran his fingers over her clit, teasingly light, before dipping a long finger deep inside of her.

He heard her moan out his name as he continued to work her. Ahh, it had been a while since he'd touched a woman like this. His gaze alternated between watching her face- eyes closed and teeth biting her bottom lip- and watching his hand inside her knickers.

She was reacting intensely to his touch, his finger gliding easily through the tight sheet. He added a second and then a third. Stretching her.

He watched her fall back onto the desk- and his magic made sure the surface was soft enough that she didn't hurt herself from her surrender. He watched her nails dig into the wood of the desk by her sides as his fingers continued thrusting inside of her. His other hand slid the knickers down and off her legs, noting the softness and smoothness of her silky thighs.

He applied a bit of pressure to her clit with the heel of his hand as he slid his fingers into her deeper and faster. She cried out and came around his fingers, her eyes opening and locking with his.

"Bloody hell," She panted out and Salazar felt himself smirk. It quickly faded as he realised someone was coming up the moving stairs to her office. As her magic was connected with his, she knew what he'd realised and sat up urgently.

"What-" He cut her off, a hand over her mouth and used his magic to redress her and replace her books and quills on her desks.

He stood up and moved himself so that he was once again sitting on the chair in front of her desk.

He watched her shakily stand up then sit down on her own chair just as a knock sounded on the door.

Salazar cursed silently. He was still hard for her and very, very frustrated. He saw her lips twitch at his thoughts and realised their minds were still connected. He tried to break his mind away from hers but couldn't. He felt her feel his panic and the reasoning behind it. He felt her mind trying to break away from his, unsuccessfully.

Their eyes met across the desk as she invited in whoever was at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Salazar paced his private quarters in the Chamber of Secrets. The place had not changed at all since his time- probably due to the extremely strong locking spell he'd placed every time he'd left in the past.

Hermione had asked him to leave her office while she discussed his situation with a ministry official. Someone named Harry had been the one to interrupt them from their… pleasurable situation. He did not know why she had bothered to banish him from the room, considering their mind-link. He could hear every thought passing through her head as well as the accompanying emotions.

Right now he could feel her outrage. _How dare Harry interfere with Hogwarts business! _It would appear that she knew this ministry official then, considering the warmth and familiarity to him Salazar felt within her mind.

He smiled as Hermione threatened to talk to Harry's wife if Harry did not back off. It worked and the ministry official stormed out of her office with a frustrated "I'll cover for you. For now."

He picked up a book from the bookcase and lounged on his bed, when she arrived he didn't want to make it look like he'd been listening. Then he summoned her.

Hermione started as her office disappeared and was replaced with a large room. It had a ceiling to floor bookcase stretching the width of one wall and Hermione felt an intense longing as she looked at it. She hoped she would have the opportunity to study it later.

She turned to her right, looking for Salazar. He was the only wizard she knew capable of breaking through the anti-apparation charms placed around Hogwarts. The next wall sported an enormous window. She gasped as she realised it looked out to the depths of the lake- she was in the dungeons then.

Turning again she finally spotted Salazar. The mind-link informed her that he was watching her, but he gave no clues away that this was the case. Rather, he lounged on a large four-poster bed coated in dark green sheets.

Hermione took the opportunity to study the handsome man. The green streaks in his hair were more pronounced in the flickering light from the large fireplace set into the only wall Hermione had not yet studied. His long lean body was stretched out across the bed, his robes open to reveal a bare chest and black pants. In his hands he held a book, and at this moment, Hermione thought that was the most sensual part of him. She saw his lips tilt up into a smirk as the thought crossed her mind.

He placed the book on a nightstand then turned his gaze to meet hers. Hermione was struck by the glittering emerald of his eyes, not unlike those of her best friend who had just left the castle. She felt her skin break out in goosebumps as he used his magic to cause her robes to fall open. She gasped at the pleasurable tingling the magic caused. His smirk grew more pronounced.

She wanted to move towards him but found herself frozen in place by his magic. She did not think to utter a counter-curse, mainly due to the increasing pressure of the magical tingles on her skin. Her robe dropped to the floor.

Salazar felt his arousal growing again as he slowly slipped her clothes off with his magic. First he removed the vest top she was wearing, his magic dragging it slowly over her head and raising her arms to comply. She had no motion save what he allowed her, she could only move her eyes- not that she even thought about breaking his gaze, he realised through the mind-link.

Next his magic unclasped her bra and it fell to the floor, once again revealing those hardened nipples and ample breasts. Arousal flooded from both of them and engulfed the mind-link. He allowed her to lift first one foot, then the other and kick off her shoes and socks.

Finally, he broke from her gaze and focussed on her jeans as his magic undid the button and lowered the zipper. They dropped to pool around her ankles and her small knickers followed immediately. He licked his lips at the site of her, glistening and obviously wet for him. He could see her trembling and finally released the magic holding her in place.

Hermione felt her movement return and dropped to her knees, gasping loudly. All the magic Salazar had used, combined with the lust she could feel emanating from him through the mind-link had brought her to the edge, so close to climaxing. She took a couple of calming breaths then looked up at Salazar.

_Come to me,_ his deep voice whispered through her mind. She pushed herself to her feet and stumbled to the bed. He grabbed her arm and dragged her on top of him. Their lips met passionately, frantically.

Hermione threaded her hands in his hair, trying to convey how desperately she needed release and felt his hand search out her clit. He circled the bundle of nerves before delving two fingers into her waiting heat, once, twice, three times. Hermione cried out and came instantly, tightening around his fingers.

When the waves of pleasure began to subside Hermione opened her eyes- when had she closed them? She met Salazar's hot gaze and raked her nails down his smooth chest. She followed the trail of hairs down from his navel to the waist band of his pants. She reached through the mind-link for Salazar's power and managed to cast "divesto" non-verbally and wandlessly. The aftershock tingles returned to them both again as the magic was cast and Hermione felt both of their arousal rocket higher again.

She wrapped her hand around Salazar's generous length and began to work him, her other hand gripping his arse firmly. He let out a heavy breath and his head fell back onto the pillow beneath him. He opened the mind-link further so Hermione could feel his every thought and emotion: arousal, appreciation, anticipation…

He suddenly rolled them over, so he was on top and covering her body with his own. He lent down and kissed her breast before returning to her mouth for a bruising kiss. Salazar locked gazes with Hermione again before positioning himself at her entrance and thrusting deep.

Hermione cried out with pleasure as he filled her and began to thrust. He slammed in and out of her roughly and Hermione met him thrust for thrust. He sucked on her collar bone as he pounded into her and Hermione let out another pleasure-filled cry. As his movements became deliciously rougher, she raked her nails down his back, leaving harsh red lines.

She heard Salazar roar in approval and repeated the action harder. He palmed a breast in one hand and squeezed as he kept up a relentless pace. Hermione felt another climax wash over her and this time Salazar came with her. He roared her name as he came, his shout mingling with Hermione's breathless cry.

She felt his weight settle on top of her and threaded her hands though his hair again. She played delicately with the silky strands as she caught her breath, smiling down at the man resting on her breasts. He shifted his head to look up at her. She felt contentment seeping through the mind-link and wondered what emotion she was giving off.

_The same really, contentment- and a lot of it. _He whispered in her head. They were both asleep in moments.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed, as well as to those who have this story on alert ! Thanks for reading, enjoy !**

Chapter 5

_Wake up, I think I've found something! _Salazar's voice woke Hermione from a deep sleep. She sat up feeling refreshed and contented, until a trickle of alarm seeped through the mind-link.

Hermione rose from the bed and picked up her robe as she walked over to the chair by the bookcase where Salazar was sitting. As she slid the robe onto her naked body, she stood behind Salazar to read over his shoulder. His naked torso drew her attention until he snapped her back to focus. He pointed out the relevant passage in an ancient text:

"Mentis Compositum occurs between Fatali and, in some cases, can be permanent"

Hermione stared at the passage, completely flummoxed. She had no idea what any of it meant, well aside from the fact that it could be permenant. She glanced nervously at Salazar, waiting for him to explain.

_Mentis Compositum is the name for the mind-link, _Salazar whispered in her mind. _But it's the only reference I could find in my texts. This piece of magic is obviously rare and forgotten._

Hermione studied Salazar carefully, trying to probe his emotions. He didn't seem at all worried or upset. He pulled away from her as she thought it. Hermione mulled over the situation. The only difference between the two of them was that he knew what "Fatali" meant and she didn't.

She was about to ask him when he abruptly stood and turned to face her. She caught his intentions a moment before he knocked the chair aside, stepped closer and crashed his lips to hers. His tongue thrust into her mouth as his hand slipped into her robe and cupped her breast. Hermione moaned at the taste as his tongue brushed against hers in a delicious rhythm as his rough hand teased her nipple.

Then, as abruptly as it had started, the kiss ended as Salazar pulled back from her lips and breast. His dark green eyes locked with hers intently but his mind was still closed to her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked aloud. Hermione started; it was the first time she'd heard his voice since the mind-link had been formed. She nodded, realising she was starving.

Before she could blink, Dobby was standing in the room, dressed in pants and a shirt bearing the Hogwarts' crest and Salazar was asking for a selection of sandwiches to be brought to them. Dobby nodded and vanished with a loud CRACK. A moment later a tray of sandwiches appeared on the coffee table and Salazar created a second chair for Hermione to sit in. She barely felt the tingles from his magic; his mind was so closed off to hers.

They ate in silence. After a day of hearing Salazar's thoughts, Hermione found the silence lonely and uncomforting but she couldn't think of a way to break the heavy silence.

Instead she found her thoughts wondering to the previous night. She remembered the feel of Salazar's hands running all over her skin; his darkened gaze raking her body; his fingers inside of her…

His gaze shot up to hers across the table, dark and intense. He growled.

Hermione decided enough was enough. She stood up and reached out to his mind to move the table between them but he denied her the contact.

"You don't need my magic." He growled at her, not moving an inch.

It seemed that her lust had magnified her power because wandless magic was easier than it should have been and the table went flying across the room. She stalked towards Salazar, slowly, deliberately. She stood before him before sinking to her knees between his legs. One of his eyebrows shot up.

She magically removed his pants before focussing on his cock. The previous night Hermione hadn't paid proper attention to his cock and Hermione intended to rectify that now. She didn't know what Salazar's thoughts on the previous night were, but right now she was sure he wanted her. If nothing else, his rock hard cock surely indicated he did.

She wrapped her hand around the length and rubbed her thumb over the head. A bead of liquid seeped out and she used it to smoothen the glide of her hand. Salazar groaned and fisted his hands in her hair, leaving Hermione in no doubt about what he wanted. She glanced up at him and bit her lip before moving her head down.

She licked the tip of his cock before taking it into her mouth. She moved her mouth and her hand together, slowly taking him deeper in. He groaned again when she felt him hit the back of her throat. She chuckled at the power she had over him in this moment before returning her focus back to her task. She moved to take just the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head before taking him back in deep. He controlled the pace with gentle tugging on her hair as she repeated the movement again and again.

As she did so she used her other hand to tease herself. Rubbing circles around her clit in time with her tongue around his head and plunging two fingers in as she took his cock deep into her mouth. His groans became more frequent until he roared out as he came into her mouth. Hermione swallowed the hot salty liquid, the taste sending her senses into overdrive and sending her spiralling into her own climax. Their heavy pants blended together as they both took a moment to calm down. Salazar pulled her up and settled her onto his lap, kissing her lightly on the mouth as he did so. She could feel the faintest trickle of gratitude and satisfaction through the bond though he still remained distant.

"Tell me something about yourself that I don't already know," Hermione whispered as she snuggled deeper into his embrace, resting her head on his chest and hearing the strong beat of his heart.

She knew it was dangerous to get emotionally attached to someone that she had to send back to a different time, but she couldn't help herself- this wasn't just about sex. She really wanted to know what kind of man Salazar was.

"I've already mentioned that my wife was muggleborn?" He started, looking at Hermione for confirmation. She nodded, feeling a small twinge of jealousy. "My wife was Rowena Ravenclaw's sister. They had another sister but she wasn't magical, she often visited the castle though. But after my wife gave birth to our son she became ill, three years later she died. That was almost seven years ago now."

Hermione was shocked that Salazar had shared so much about his life so easily. She had never known a man to be so forthcoming with his past and she was so touched that Salazar had shared this with her. She kissed his cheek gently in thanks as he held her tighter in his arms. She could feel his vulnerability in this moment and knew that he would answer any question she asked him.

"Salazar, what does Fatali mean?" Hermione whispered. She felt him stiffen under her, yet he answered her anyway.

"In its roughest form it means fated for each other, soul mates if you will. But it is so much more than that. Our magic calls to each other, our very blood sings for each other." He didn't look at her as he explained but he did allow the mind-link to open again. She could feel his passion for her, his contentment to have her in his arms, his magic reaching for hers.

She pulled back alarmed. The closest thing to a commitment Hermione had experienced had been a four month romance with Ronald and that had been too stifling for her. Not to mention that Salazar would be leaving soon, returning to where she couldn't visit him for a holiday, couldn't write to him. It was all too much for Hermione. She pulled herself out of his arms and hurried out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: cheers to everyone who reviewed ! So this chapters going to introduce Hermione's past since the end of the war. Thanks for reading, enjoy !**

Chapter 6

Hermione ran haphazardly through the Chamber of Secrets, having no idea which way led to the exit. Would she even be able to get out when she couldn't speak parseltongue? The suit of rooms of from the main chamber was far more developed than Hermione had realised; she past lounges and bedrooms and bathrooms aplenty. She opened a cherry oak door and found herself in a library that made the wall in Salazar's chamber pale in comparison.

The room was octagonal and lined with shelves that reached ten times Hermione's height. She gasped in awe. Plush chairs and tables dotted the enormous room, each table sporting massive candelabra's. Hermione went to pull out her wand to light them, only to discover she'd left it behind.

She started to panic. Her wand was a vital part of her; she hadn't been without it during the war. In the years following she'd strapped it to her thigh, leaving holes in her pants pockets for easy access. She'd even kept it on when bathing or sleeping. Ron had often complained that she'd kept it on during sex.

She struggled to use wandless magic and, after about thirty attempts, managed to light one candle. She used this to light the others, sighing at the lengthy task that should only have taken a moment. Groaning in frustration, she threw herself on a chair and wondered how she'd managed to get into this mess.

After the war, Harry and Ron had spent a year tracking down death-eaters with a team of Aurors. Hermione hadn't wanted to go, sparking an argument between her and Ronald just when something between them should have been starting. Instead she'd taken her NEWTS barely a month after Voldemort had been defeated. She'd passed them all excellently.

She'd then applied to be a teacher and had been told the same thing Voldemort had been told. "You're too young, come back in a year."

Dejected, she'd returned to Grimauld Place to Harry and Ron. She hadn't joined their team, but the trio was re-united. And she and Ron had finally decided to start a relationship.

Right from the beginning, things hadn't been right. Ron was too possessive of her, jealous for the slightest things. And worst of all, she felt horrible even thinking this, she couldn't have an intelligent conversation with him. Hermione couldn't discuss her work- she'd been independently working on creating spells and potions- with him, he hadn't the faintest clue what she was talking about.

The only thing that had kept them together had been their friendship and, she had to admit it, some pretty good sex. She'd thought it amazing until she'd slept with Salazar. So after four months she'd ended it. Ron had been devastated.

Once more she'd gone to Minerva and asked for a job. Luckily, the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher that had replaced Snape had been terrible and Minerva had been looking for a reason to fire him. So she did and promptly appointed Hermione mid-year. She'd been teaching ever since, and her early promotion to Head teacher had been welcomed by the older members of staff.

The only other relationship Hermione had had over these last six years was a very casual one with Draco. That relationship had been purely physical, a way of dealing with the night terrors that had plagued them both since the war, and had been over for a while now. She still cared about Draco, she always would, and he had become a close friend and often helped her with her inventions

And now, she had been forced into a relationship far more binding than even the muggle notion of marriage. She wondered if she'd be able to discover more about Fatali in this room. Probably.

Before she could rouse herself from the very comfortable armchair, a light knock rapped at the door. Salazar pushed it open and entered, carrying a large silver plate of sandwiches.

"I thought you might be hungry." He stated as he placed the plate on a table and moved to leave the room. He paused and turned towards her.

"This book may be helpful for what you're looking for." A book flew down from a high shelf and landed next to the tray of sandwiches.

"Did you bring my wand?" Hermione couldn't meet his eyes, she'd ran from him over a situation that was neither of their faults.

Salazar's lips hardened. "Using a wand hinders your magical ability. I recommend you cease using it."

With that he left Hermione in peace.

Hermione was confused. Ronald had never given her space when she was in a library, he doggedly sat and tried to make conversation with her the whole time. This space was nice, refreshing. Maybe she should listen to Salazar and not use a wand, if it could make her a better witch.

She picked up a sandwich and the book and settled in to read. The book opened at a page entitled "Fatali". Maybe this mind-link was useful after all.

Half an hour later Hermione had learned a lot. One being that there was a way to sever the Mentis Compositum, but it was tricky and involved a complex potion that took up to six months to brew.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she'd overreacted before. Okay, no maybe, she had overreacted before. She should apologise- not something the stubborn Gryffindor often did.

She left the room, after making a promise to return, and headed back down the winding corridors calling out for Salazar.

Eventually she found him, stretched out on a chair in his bedroom looking out the window into the depths of the lake. He looked deep in thought and she realised that the mind-link had been silent since she'd left.

She deepened at it, feeling his surprise and joy as she did so. She walked over to him and stood in front of his chair, blocking his view.

_I'm sorry _she spoke into his mind, suddenly craving the intimacy they'd shared earlier. Typical, she thought to herself, I complain about Ron's overbearingness then want Salazar to be less aloof. It's as if I don't know what I want.

_You don't know what you want _Salazar replied with a smirk. _And I'm sorry too, I should have known you weren't ready to hear the truth._

_You couldn't have known _Hermione sat herself on Salazar's lap as the silent conversation continued. _We barely know each other yet._

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head lightly.

_Give me time and I'll know you better than you know yourself _

_We don't have time Salazar._ Hermione couldn't help the wave of sadness that swept through her at the idea of this wizard leaving and she felt his matching emotions through the mind-link.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Cheers to everyone who reviewed or added this fic to alert, it really does make my day ! Last chapter was Hermione's this chapter is Salazar's back story. Thanks for reading, enjoy !**

Chapter 7

That evening at dinner, Salazar- his mind closed to Hermione- formulated a game plan. Her reaction to the Mentis Compositum had been very different from his. She had freaked out and he had felt at home, at peace, for the first time since the death of his wife.

He had found his Fatali and he had no intention of letting her go.

Salazar knew he had to keep up the illusion of looking for a way back to the past, but he already knew this was impossible. He had 'borrowed' Hermione's _Hogwarts: A History_ and discovered that he was never seen at Hogwarts after the argument with Gryffindor. He knew from his age that the fight described in the book had to have been the one where they had locked him in the Chamber of Secrets.

In some regards it saddened him. He'd never be able to write to his son again, never see his friend Rowena. Yet in other regards, it was a relief. His son would be able to attend Hogwarts now that Salazar had left.

Salazar always felt grief when thinking of his son and his condition… but it would not do well to dwell on it now.

Now, he had found his Fatali- so rare, it was thought to be a mythical form of magic. In the land where muggle myths are real, wizard myths still exist, he mused to himself as he avoided eye contact with Hermione.

Earlier he had discovered that she did not like it when his mind was closed to her. Well, he would exploit that. He would close his mind to her until she begged him to allow her access.

He turned to the wizard seated next to him at the staff table: the blonde potions professor. What was his name again? He could easily have plucked it out of Hermione's head if the mind link had been open fully. He forced himself to choose a topic that was not Hermione for conversation.

"Why are the students sorted into houses?" He asked. "Surely it breeds discord and disarray."

The potions professor considered the question, studying Salazar as he did so. Salazar suspected this wizard and his Hermione had a past.

"At one time it did. Hermione and I are evidence of that, at school we hated one another. But not so much since the war. Now it breeds healthy competition for the house cup and the Quidditch cup."

Salazar pondered this. It made sense but he was still wary, very wary. The idea of houses sounded like a Gryffindor idea to him; a way of making sure Godric did not have to interact with students unlike him.

Then again, Salazar always did like a competition. Such as the competition he had with Hermione. Who would crack first? She or him? He couldn't wait to find out.

Excusing himself, he rose from the table. He felt Hermione through the mind-link, trying to find out where he was going but he resisted her and headed for the Chamber of Secrets. She would know where to find him and he'd altered the entrance to open for her.

Over the next few hours, he immersed himself in reading about new potions and spells that had been invented since his time. He had charmed a spell book and a potion book to update every time a new invention was approved by the ministry and many had been since his time.

As he was reading, he noticed that his Hermione had recently invented a few spells and potions. To find a witch so diverse astounded him. In his day he had been the only wizard to ever invent both spells and potions. He wondered if it was a common thing in this modern age or just evidence of Hermione's intelligence. Probably the later.

Her work was remarkable. Most of her work focussed on combating dark magic. She had even managed to create a potion that counteracted the long term effects of the Cruiciatus curse.

Her intelligence was no surprise to him. Fatali were often equal in magical ability, it was her boldness he admired. Her willingness to attempt what should have been an impossible feat. The Unforgivables were so named because they had no counter, no way to undo the chaos left in their wake.

Together, he pondered, we could possibly create a spell to stop Avada. It was an interesting possibility.

He wondered if they would be able to create a potion that could combat Contrarietas disease. Due to his affliction of the disease he had been unable to attempt to find a cure.

Salazar shut the book and went over to the bed. It felt strange to be here without Hermione. Even though they had only spent one night together, he felt as if she belonged in this bed with him. Even so, he stripped off his robes and climbed into the bed. He peaked through the mind-link and found Hermione fast asleep in what he assumed where her own quarters. He felt a twinge of annoyance, but he ignored it and forced himself into sleep.

He awoke a few hours later to find Hermione fast asleep at his side, her legs entwined with his. He smirked to himself; his plan was obviously working.

Unable to stop himself even though it went against his plan, Salazar ran his hand along her spine, up and down. She stirred slightly, moving closer to him, before opening her eyes. Her smile was radiant. Salazar couldn't help but think that this was the best way to wake up.

"Hey," she said softly, her hand moving up to brush his long hair off his face. "I had a nightmare and couldn't stop myself from crawling in here. I didn't want to be alone."

Salazar nodded in understanding even as anger washed over him. He wanted to kill anything that threatened her, even a bad dream. "Do you get them a lot?"

"Not as much as before. For a couple of years after the war I would get them every night without fail." She explained, her voice catching slightly. He knew she craved the intimacy of the Mentis Compositum but refused to give it to her. He wouldn't cave at the first hurdle.

Instead he offered her a different kind of intimacy: he lowered his lips to hers and slipped his tongue into her waiting mouth.

The kiss was passionate, desperate. He wanted her and he knew she wanted him. He could feel it in the way her tongue rolled against his, the way her hands gripped at his shoulders and pulled him closer. He would have wanted her even if she had not been his Fatali, and he was terribly grateful that she was.

His hands reached for her breasts, deliciously naked. He rolled and pinched the nipples with his finger and thumb, delighting in her gasp and the way she arched off the bed towards him. Breaking from the kiss panting, he took a gulp of air before leaning down to tease a breast with his mouth.

Her hands scored down his back, he hoped leaving angry red marks. To him, scratch marks over his body meant he could see them and remember this. And boy, did he want to remember this.

He reached down between them to find her wet and ready for him. Thank the gods. He circled her clit with his finger a few times before pushing her onto her back and sliding into her with one deep thrust.

She cried out as he buried himself balls deep in her before pulling out and slamming back in. He could barely control himself, his need was too great. He thrust into her harder, faster and she dug her nails into his chest, egging him on farther. He used one of his hands to prise her claws off of him before pinning them above her head roughly. She moaned and dug her nails into his wrists, seeming to need the contact.

He hitched one of her legs around his waist with his other hand and changed the angle, hitting deeper inside of her. Her hips bucked wildly so he repeated the action again and again. He nipped his teeth down her collar bone as he kept up his relentless pace. He felt his balls growing tighter and knew he was almost there. He bit harder at the top of her breast and grunted his approval as she came, crying his name as her walls milked him. Letting go, he thrust inside her one last time before reaching his own orgasm.

Panting, he collapsed at her side and let go of her hands. Her nails had broken the skin at his wrists and blood dripped slowly from the wound.

She bit her lip before leaning in to lick away the stray drops of blood. He moaned as he tongue lapped at him and leaned down to kiss her again, the salty tang of his own blood on her lips.

He felt her mind tugging at his through the link and relented, allowing a small amount of contact. He felt her satisfaction faintly through the bond and was sure she could feel his too.

"I missed you earlier." Hermione admitted aloud, even as the words echoed through the mind-link.

"I thought you liked your space." Salazar teased in return, hoping she couldn't read that that had been his intention through the link.

"I think I like you more than my space." She reluctantly admitted.

"Give me time and you'll know you like me more than your space."

She looked at him sadly. "We don't have time, Salazar."

"We could have if you let me stay. You know as well as I do that the History books say I never return."

She gasped as she grasped his intention. "You want to stay here?" Salazar could feel that she wanted to add _with me _to her words, but she didn't.

He answered as if she had anyway. "I think I like you more than my old life." He teased, twisting her words.

"But what about your son?" She asked worriedly, as if she was expecting him to change his mind.

It's time to tell her the truth, he thought.

"I can't be around my son. I've only met him once, at his birth. It was discovered that we were Contrarietas- our magic is destructive to each other. He lives in France with relatives." Salazar felt as if a weight had been lifted by admitting the truth to her, by trusting her.

He saw her face fall and her sadness for him flooded the bond. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry for the delay but I've been swamped with uni exams, the Queens jubilee and visiting the Harry Potter Warner Bros studio !**

**This story have now beat my previous record for story alerts, so to everyone that is following this THANK YOU, you've made me so happy. Thank you to the reviewers who make my day when I check my emails and see them, I appreciate each and every review.**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy !**

Chapter 8

"Stop fussing with your dress, you look beautiful." Hermione jumped as Salazar approached her, she hadn't sensed him coming. He was still (infuriatingly) keeping the mind linked closed from her and had been doing so for the past 2 weeks now. She reluctantly stopped he hands from smoothing down the casual light blue dress she was wearing.

Hermione took once last glance in the mirror, resisted the urge to smooth her dress again and then she turned to Salazar with a small smile on her lips. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans that hung low on his hips and a black shirt. He looked amazing despite the fact he'd complained about the outfit constantly since she'd given it to him. She took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" She asked even though she knew the answer, she was stalling for time.

"Yes, and so are you," he replied as he placed a hand on her back and guided her to the fireplace. "I don't know why you're the worried one, they're your friends not mine."

Unable to think of a response, Hermione stepped into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo powder and called out "Grimmauld Place".

She had barely stepped out the fireplace when Salazar appeared in it. He tumbled onto her and they fell over into a heap on the floor. They looked at one another and both burst out laughing.

A deep cough broke the spell and Hermione quickly looked away from Salazar to meet the gaze of her best friend/ex-boyfriend. He grinned down at her before offering a hand and pulling her to her feet.

"It's nice to hear you laugh, Hermione" he teased as he pulled her into a hug. Then he broke away and turned to Salazar, now standing. "And you must be the one to make her laugh so much. Nice to meet you, I'm Ron Weasley."

Hermione was surprised to see Ron interacting so well with Salazar, but the smile faded from her face as she turned to see Harry's less-than-impressed face.

In fact, Harry barely spoke a civil word all night over dinner. Ron was the only one who kept the conversation going by telling jokes and funny stories and asking Salazar question after question about Hogwarts. Even Ginny, who had to keep leaving the table to see to her children, contributed more to the table than Harry.

It wasn't until Hermione and Salazar were getting ready to leave that Harry pulled her to one-side to talk to her.

"When is he going home, Hermione?" Harry asked angrily. "And why are you two acting as though you're fucking? He is a dangerous wizard and you should stay away from him."

Hermione was shocked and more than a little angry.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare speak to me like that! I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions on who I fuck and they don't need the Golden Boy's seal of approval. We can't find a way to send him home so I guess he's just going to have to stay here." Hermione yelled before stalking over to the fireplace.

She flooed herself back to the Chamber of Secrets and was shortly joined by Salazar… and Ron.

"Look 'Mione, don't listen to Harry. He's just upset because Salazar's a 'security risk' and he always thought me and you would get back together." Ron explained as he looked around the library. "Blimey, you wouldn't think this was the same Chamber of Secrets…"

"I am a security risk." Salazar's statement caught the pair off guard. "Potter has every right to be worried, in his eyes I'm a mudblood hating lunatic from the past."

Hermione thought for a minute. She knew where Harry and Salazar were coming from but didn't know how to fix the situation.

"Draco." She called out after a minute. "He can tell Harry everything he knows about you, and he can show Harry the book about you from his library."

Ron and Salazar looked doubtful. Harry wasn't particularly fond of Draco either, though he no longer hated him as he had in his Hogwarts days.

"I'll floo home and owl him then, should I?" Ron asked, sensing that the two wanted some time alone.

"Would you? You're a great friend Ron." Hermione hugged him tightly. She and Ron were better friends for their failed relationship, now they both realised they weren't suited for each other.

Ron nodded as she pulled away and said his goodbyes. The he stepped into the fireplace and was gone.

Almost immediately, Hermione felt the mind link open and Salazar's satisfaction rolled over her.

_What are you so happy about? _She grumped, remembering the disastrous evening.

_You said I was staying here with you, _he reminded her. _You effectively said that we were giving up on sending me home._

Hermione felt her own happiness reach out to Salazar and tried to pull it back. She couldn't, he felt it and laughed a deep resounding sound that echoed in her mind.

_I'm staying and you're happy about it._ He teased her as the two headed to the main bedroom, the one they'd been sharing for two weeks now.

_Yeah you're staying and yeah I'm happy about it. More than happy- thrilled. And Merlin you look delicious in those jeans._

Hermione kept her face neutral as she teased him. Salazar just raised an eyebrow at her.

_That comment isn't exactly a surprise. I've been in your head enough to know you've found me delicious in everything I've worn. Just as delicious as I find you in anything. Although, I have to admit I like it best when you wear this…_

Hermione laughed out loud as her clothes vanished and she suddenly stood naked in the centre of the room. She raised an eyebrow as he had done before vanishing his clothes wandlessly and wordlessly. Her magic had improved tenfold over the last couple of weeks.

He growled at her before pacing across the room, picking her up and throwing her on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry about taking so long to update, my life has been crazy lately! I've just signed up to fictionpress with the penname Lucy Whitelightning, so feel free to check out my first original piece posted online.**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy !**

Chapter 9

Salazar and Hermione were sat in the library in the Chamber of Secrets; they had abandoned research and were engrossed in separate texts. The silence in the room may have seemed awkward to some, but both wore a satisfied look upon their face. They were interrupted by a Jack Russell Terrier patronus erupting into the room and barking once.

"An arrest warrant has been released for Salazar- Harry had no choice, honestly Hermione." Ron's voice echoed through the room before the patronus disappeared.

Salazar met Hermione's eyes and saw anger blazing from them. _We expected this, Hermione…_

_You're not going to Azkaban, Salazar. I won't let you. We'll have to run until Harry or Ron can sort this out._

Salazar didn't want to run but the look of determination on Hermione's face let him know she couldn't be persuaded to change her mind. _Hermione, I do not run from my fights. It is why I was locked in this bloody place to start with._

Salazar watched Hermione's face flick through emotions so fast he wouldn't have been able to keep up if it weren't for the mind-link: anger, frustration, anger again and then resolved.

_If you run with me, I'll marry you- the ancient way._

Salazar felt his eyebrows shoot up in shock- he had wanted to marry her for weeks now but she had refused. He felt her satisfaction at his reaction as she left the room to pack but it took a moment before he could stand.

He followed her into the bedroom and surprised her with a kiss. She eagerly responded, her tongue meeting his in a fiery dance.

_We don't have time,_ she moaned into his mind, even as she reached to remove his shirt. He didn't bother to respond as he dissolved their clothes using his magic. Without breaking from the kiss, he ran his hand down and over her body, cupping and teasing her breasts, before delving into her soft folds to find her wet and ready for him. He grinned into her mouth as he walked her back to the wall.

She threw her legs around his waist as he slid deep inside her and braced his arms on the wall. He thrust hard and fast into her and she cried out his name as he hit that sweet spot on every thrust in. He buried his lips at her neck, licking and biting as he trailed his lips further down to her breast. He took a taught nipple into his mouth and bit, knowing it would send her over the edge. It did and as she climaxed he let himself go with a deep groan of satisfaction.

As she slid down to her feet he sent a cocky, contented smile her way. _We had time, now pack._

He pulled away from her, even as the urge to sleep threatened to overwhelm him, and moved to the wardrobe before packing all his (not very many) clothes into a trunk with magic. He laughed as she took a moment to catch her breath before joining him.

_I have to tell Draco he's in charge of the school in my absence. _He nodded in understanding; this school was her home, her job and her life. He returned their clothes and took her hand, letting her apparate them to where they had to go. They appeared in Malfoy Manor's sitting room.

"Granger, common courtesy states that you aren't allowed to apparate into my home." Salazar turned to find the blonde teacher stretched out on a deep green couch, eyeing them in curiosity.

Hermione smiled indulgently in greeting. "I've got no time to chit-chat Draco. We've got to go into hiding so I'm putting you in charge of Hogwarts until the situation is, err, resolved."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he appraised them before giving a clipped nod. "Don't worry Granger, I've got it." He turned to Salazar. "Take care of her, Slytherin." Salazar gave his own clipped nod in agreement.

"Well then, we'd better go." Hermione took his hand again and apparated them out of the Manor into a wood. Salazar watched Hermione reach into her bag and pull out a lumpy package which she erected into a tent before moving in a circle and muttering protective spells.

_Where are we? _He asked curiously as he walked into the tent which was rather larger on the inside.

_Forest of Dean _She replied easily as she looked around the tent. _We camped out in this exact spot during the war._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Four months after the arrest warrant for Salazar went out he was finally granted a hearing against his charges. At first the Ministry had refused to listen to any notion that Salazar was misrepresented in the historical writings but the combined force of the Golden Trio and Draco had forced them to listen. Salazar's crimes were listed as _'offences against muggleborns and muggles'_ '_use of Ministry-forbidden spells'_ and _'deviating from a linear timeline'._

The last charge was the most serious- since the ministry had been founded one of its chief principles was that time travel was forbidden for times of more than six hours. This was also the charge that was most difficult to disprove as the only witness for the event was Salazar himself. Therefore, Hermione had convinced the Ministry to hold the trial in the Department of Mysteries and to activate the arch. Salazar had revealed the arch's long forgotten purpose and Hermione had uncovered the activation spell in a text from Draco's library.

Now they all sat, surrounded by a full jury, in the arch room waiting. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, called the court to order and began the trial. Hermione listened anxiously as the charges were read out and the evidence presented. She listened as Draco defended Salazar and presented the ancient texts as evidence.

When it was time to activate the arch, Hermione's breath shortened and she grasped Ron and Draco's hands tightly. If this worked…

The arch began to glow as the spell was cast, an eerie pale blue light that washed over the room. Then the thin veil was pushed aside as three figures entered the room. As the light faded, the figures became identifiable as the other three founders of Hogwarts.

"Sal!" Rowena cried in relief, "I'm so glad you're safe." A derisive sneer appeared on Godric's face as he surveyed the room.

"Founders of Hogwarts," Kingsley began over the shocked whispers that filled the room. "We have called you here to ask for your account of Salazar's disappearance from Hogwarts. Miss Ravenclaw, if you would like to speak first."

Rowena locked eyes with Salazar as she recounted to the room the argument that had sparked the fire. Hermione watched Godric's eyes darken with every word that was spoken. When Rowena explained how they had locked Salazar in the Chamber of Secrets, Godric emitted a soft growl.

However, when Godric was asked for his account he could only confirm everything Rowena had said, much to the surprise of the whole room except Hermione. She just smiled smugly and congratulated herself on the successful casting of an undetectable circle of truth spell that she had cast earlier that week. Top Class Ministry Security Level could be useful. The anger on Godric's face was tangible and Hermione almost thought he would resist returning to the arch. But he did with Helga hot on his heels, followed by Rowena after a small pause where she gazed intently at Salazar.

The trial concluded and the Jury unanimously declared Salazar cleared of all charges. Hermione, more relieved than she could ever remember feeling, threw herself into his arms causing shocked murmurings to break out across the room.

"I was so scared," she admitted in a whisper close to his ear.

_You needn't have been, your spell worked perfectly as I knew it would _he replied in her mind, allowing their minds to merge for the first time that day. But even though he reassured her, she could feel his own relief wash over her.

The left the Ministry with Draco, Harry and Ron and went for a coffee in The Leaky Cauldron to celebrate. Hermione also reluctantly wanted to ask Ron a favour. When the group had settled down congratulating Salazar, she felt him squeeze her hand in a silent signal for her to ask.

"Salazar and I have decided that we want to get married." She announced to a shocked table. Only Draco seemed unsurprised even as she saw a glimpse of wistfulness cross his face.

"But Hermione, you think marriage is outdated and obsolete." Ron stated cautiously.

Hermione's lips tightened slightly as she replied. "Yes, but it is important to Salazar and therefore to me."

"Okay." Ron stretched out the word to make it known that he did not think it was 'okay' and Hermione knew it was a sore point for him- he had asked her to marry him while they were together and she had refused.

"Ron, we'd like you to marry us." Hermione asked timidly, unsure of his response. As descendants of pure-blood families, he or Draco had been the ideal choices and Salazar had opposed the idea of Draco marrying them.

Ron looked shocked, a faint blush coloured his face before he stammered out an affirmative.

"I'll prepare the potions, you just need to look up the ritual in your family books." Hermione rambled out, knowing that this news was not going to go down well. It was Draco, however, that interrupted her.

"You don't mean to bind yourself to him through the Oldest Law?" He shouted, causing the rest of the bar to fall silent.

Hermione drew herself up proudly and begged Salazar to stay silent with her mind. "Yes I do, Draco, and I will hear no words to the contrary. Stay out of it, Draco." She heard her voice turn cold as she addressed Draco, knowing that her mind was made up and was unchangeable.

Draco bit his tongue but the anger did not leave his eyes as he surveyed her and nodded once. Ron still looked confused and Hermione knew that his family did not practice the Oldest Law. Draco might have to marry them after all, if he would agree to it. Hermione knew she could convince him to; he still cared about her.

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before leaving, although the whole group seemed more subdued than when they had entered and her friends' reactions weighed heavily on Hermione's mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Salazar stared silently at Hermione as she stood next to him. Her lilac dress robes flowed down her beautiful body and the sunset glow bathed her in a radiant light; she looked mythical, enchanting. He knew his own deep purple robes did nothing to flatter him but they were tradition for the ceremony. The mind link between them was muted as far as they were able to. The sun sank below the horizon: it was time.

They turned to face the small crowd gathered in the grounds of Hogwarts beside the shore of the lake. Draco stepped forwards. From the inside of his white robes, Draco pulled out a rack of four coloured vials.

"Do you wish to begin?" Draco asked with the solemnity that the situation called for. Salazar, and then Hermione, spoke the affirmative. "Then proceed in the knowledge that this ceremony cannot be undone."

Salazar watched as Hermione stepped towards Draco and took the potion that he held out to her: a deep purple colour that matched Salazar's robes.

"My magic is yours, this I vow." Hermione's voice called out even as Salazar heard an echo of it in his soul, far deeper and more personal than the mind link. He watched her swallow half of the purple potion before swapping the vial for the next potion: a bright pink colour.

"My body is yours, this I vow." She intoned allowed before drinking half of the potion and reaching for the next: a deep red the colour of sunset. Salazar worked to keep his breathing steady as the magic worked through his body.

"My heart is yours, this I vow." As she swallowed the potion Salazar felt a quickening of the blood rushing through his veins, his pulse hammering loudly. She reached for the next potion: a gaseous shimmering silver that reminded Salazar of a patronus.

"My soul is yours, this I vow." Salazar watched as Hermione fell to her knees after swallowing this potion, but he didn't move. This was why he'd insisted she make her vows first, he'd witnessed this ceremony before and knew what to expect where she did not. The crowd broke into hushed mutters before realising neither he nor Draco were shocked. They quietened.

Now Salazar stepped forward so he was once again level with Hermione. He repeated the vows she had made and swallowed the remainders of the potions before falling to his knees.

Salazar reached out his right hand and entwined it with Hermione's left before lifting them up towards Draco who had drawn his wand. The atmosphere in the audience changed with this part of the ceremony as it reminded everyone of an Unbreakable Vow. Indeed, it was the original ceremony from which the Unbreakable Vow had emerged from. This was the oldest of magical ceremonies and Salazar knew he was the only one who had previously witnessed this and only a handful of the crowd had heard of.

A tongue of fire shot from Draco's wand and wrapped around their entwined hands four times. Salazar felt the burning of the tongue reverberate around his soul and knew Hermione did too.

"When the flame fades this couple will be forever more entwined, in Destiny and in Soul." Draco began in a clear voice that the whole crowd could hear. "In life and through the Veil. When once passes from this realm to the next, the other will follow. This, the Oldest Law, I cast upon Hermione Granger and Salazar Slytherin."

Hesitant applause mixed with shocked faces emanated from the audience as the tongue glowed brighter. Salazar and Hermione stood, still locked together and faced their friends. Hermione reached up to place a kiss on Salazar's cheek before announcing a feast in the Great Hall.

Slowly, everyone gathered made their way up to the castle, Salazar and Hermione trailing behind and finally allowing the mind link to open again.

_How long will this flame last? _Hermione asked him as they approached the castle.

_Twenty four hours at most _Salazar replied easily, wishing nothing more than to apparate them to his chambers.

She caught the stray thought and smiled at him. _This will be over before you know it._

Barely an hour later, Salazar excused them from their friends and apparated them to the Chamber of Secrets.

Before Hermione could catch her breath, he had pushed her against one of the corner posts of the bed and kissed her, his tongue meeting hers in a fiery dance. He felt her dissolve both of their clothes and he pushed his naked body against hers, sliding a leg in between hers and running his hands over her body.

He felt the nails of her free hand scoring his back and growled into the kiss, running his thumbs over her straining nipples and biting her lower lip. She cried out, pulling her lips away from his as she shivered deliciously. He took advantage of this to run his hands down to her hips and lift her from the ground until he could fasten his mouth on a breast. Her back bowed and Salazar felt a rush of pride that he could bring her this much pleasure.

Finally he turned them so they fell onto the bed with her on top of him before gripping her arse and grinding her against his straining errection and moaning at the feel of her. The hand tied to hers gripped her fingers as he brought it around and down to her waiting heat. He used her fingers, guided by his to rub slow torturous circles around her clit before dipping them inside of her to find her wet and ready for him.

He rolled them over and parted her legs, locking his eyes with hers. He rolled She flexed her hips, trying to coax him in but he waited a moment. He wanted to savour this: their first union since the Vow. He took a deep breath before thrusting himself in forcefully, his hands either side of her head and his face close to hers. She cried out and twined her free hand in his hair as he thrust into her again and again with slow and hard thrusts.

His mind reached out to hers, showing her exactly what he could see, exactly how sweet her cries were to his ears, exactly how she made him feel and felt her answering response. He could see himself in her eyes and it was too much for him even as it was too much for her.

He felt her tense around him as her orgasm found her and felt his own answering as he thrust into her a final time before releasing himself into her, before giving himself to her completely. He was hers as surely as she was his.

Godric let out a chilling laugh that echoed around the empty Great Hall. He had thought it would be enough to rid the castle of Slytherin but it wasn't and now he knew how to reach him, how to kill him. Slytherin had opened the veil and Godric could use that to travel forward into Slytherin's time. But it wouldn't be enough just to kill Slytherin, he would have to kill that witch that he had sensed was Slytherin's Fatali first. And if he just happened to once again feel the presence of his own Fatali then he would take her and return her here as his prisoner. His Fatali would make his magic even greater, even more unstoppable.

**A/N: thanks for reading everyone! I'm devastated this is over but as you may have guessed from that not-so-subtle hint there will be a sequel where Godric and his Fatali are the main characters. Thanks to every review, favourite and alert as you have kept me updating even when I haven't been motivated myself.**


	12. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys, the first chapter of the sequel has now been posted. Search for The Veil Distortion if you want to read it or head to my profile. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
